1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless telecommunication networks and devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method of establishing a multicast call between a plurality of wireless communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication systems suffer from the problem of interference. For example, in CDMA communications systems such as a 1xEV-DO system, interference sensitivity primarily impacts the reverse link. This occurs because the forward link is transmitted at full power, whereas the reverse link is power-controlled. Interference on the reverse link may be particularly problematic in the case of receive-only dispatch groups. Generally, in a receive-only dispatch group, a single originating mobile station broadcasts to a group of receiving mobile stations within a cell. Because the group of receiving mobile stations only listen (and do not transmit), it is referred to as a receive-only dispatch group. In the case of receive-only dispatch groups where the data may be visualized as flowing in a single direction (forward/down link), transmitting on the reverse link channels (e.g., pilot, DRC, RRI, etc.) wastes resources because access terminals outside of the receive-only dispatch group that have traffic channels up are required to transmit at higher power levels. This causes interference at all the cell cites receiving these transmissions.